Lucy and the Beast
by TheWriter222
Summary: Do you love Beauty and the Beast? Do you love Fairy Tail? Ever wanted to see them together? Well here you go! Based on the Disney version, read this famous tale with your favorite FT characters! Pairings are- Lucy/Natsu; Gray/Juvia Rated T for violence (well, not really but I'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, this is my second Fairy Tail story, but my first NaLu one. So this is a retelling of Disney's _Beauty and the Beast _with the Fairy Tail characters playing the parts. At the end of the chapter, I'm going to put a cast list, though I may go in and make some changes to it later. **

**The second chapter should be updated Wednesday, but the rest will be ify since this isn't my main fic. **

**For this first chapter, you are entering this large, library. Its a mystical place and there you meet a certain someone.**

**I don't own Disney, so all rites to the movie version of Beauty and the Beast belongs to them!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Large, mahogany doors open to reveal a room with books in shelves lining the walls far up into the ceiling. In the center of the room, is a large, plush chair, its back facing the door and a table next to it. Around the room, zip small lights. They take books out of shelves and rearrange them. A hand comes into view, directing a light. The figure in the chair soon comes into view as she stands.

Her long, black hair cascades over her shoulders. Small, pointed ears protrude from beneath the locks. Her long, blue gown is simple, and drapes down to the floor. Her green eyes are framed by red glasses that hang around her neck by the red chain attached them. The most interesting feature of this woman, is her wings. Yes, her wings shimmer with a blue hue, and stranger so, a tail pokes out from her dress.

Suddenly, she looks at us. "Hello there," she says, smiling. "Welcome to my library. My name is Adelaide. I'm sure you have probably deduced this by now, but I am a fairy." The woman sits down in her chair, and you sit in front of her on a chair one of the lights brought for you. "I'm sure you have heard of fairy tales, but have you ever wondered why 'fairy' tale?" Adelaide chuckled, "Fairies have been entrusted the stories of countless heroes for as long as we can remember, and we have told them to anyone who listened. That is, we retell the story with the help of a few mortals."

A light brought tea, pouring it for the two of you. Another, offers a tray of cookies to Adelaide, and she accepts one. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she asks, "Would you like to hear a fairy tale?" You nod, and Adelaide smiles. Picking up the book on the table next to her, she said, "This tale you have probably heard before, though I do hope you will enjoy it."

The book opens to reveal a picture of a majestic castle. Adelaide waves her hand over it, and the image begins to move. "Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, lived a handsome prince. . ."

* * *

**This isn't as long as I thought it would be, but perhaps I can finish editing the first real chapter by the end of today. **

***claps* Alright, the cast. **

**In order of appearance:**

**Adelaide- Fujimoto Shori (me)**

**Prince Adam/the Beast- Natsu **

**Lumiere- Gray **

**Cogsworth- Gajeel **

**Mrs. Potts- Erza Scarlet**

**Chip Potts- Romeo**

**Babette- Juvia**

**The Wardrobe- Mirajane**

**The Enchantress- Levy **

**Belle- Lucy**

**Townspeople- Fairy Tail members/Magnolia's citizens **

**Gaston- Loke**

**Le Fou- Happy **

**Maurice- Makarove**

**Phillipe- Plue**

**Monsieur D'Arque- Mest**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, lived a handsome prince. He lived in a great land that prospered, and all of his citizens were happy. Though as he watched from his throne, the prince was sad.

"Gray, when is King Igneel coming back? I'm sick of this responsibility," the prince groan, slouching in his throne.

Gray, the prince's head butler, replied, "Prince Natsu, your father will be away for a long time, so please try to do your-"

"I said I didn't want to do this, ice boy, so I won't do it!" Prince Natsu exclaimed.

Gray fumed, "I am sorry, Prince Flame-brain, but there is nothing I can do about this!"

Natsu huffed, "Gajeel, what can you do about this?"

Gajeel, Gray's counterpart, huffed, popping a bolt in his mouth, "There's nothing I can do, Salamander, even if I wanted to."

In walked a certain redheaded maid. "Your Majesty, I present your evening tea," Erza announced, curtsying. A small boy stood next to her, holding a tray with a tea pot and cups.

Natsu grumbled, "Well, bring it here Erza, Romeo." They climbed the steps up to the throne. Romeo, however, tripped on a step and his tray went flying into the air. as if watching in slow motion, the servants of the prince were in shock as the tea flew onto Natsu's lap. With a howl, he jumped up and growled, "Clean this up now. Mirajane! Bring me a change of clothes!"

Mirajane, the wonderful woman in charge of the prince's wardrobe, brought out a new set of clothing for him. Erza and Romeo picked up the broken tea set, while Juvia, another maid of the royal house, took the soiled clothes and proceeded to mop the tea.

Gray tried to calm the fuming prince. "Your Highness, please learn to control your temper, and cool down."

"Why should I? No one listens to a calm prince," he countered.

Erza walked over, and set a gentle hand on Natsu's shoulder. "We will listen to you, Your Highness, its just better for you to ask nicely. You won't gain a queen with that attitude."

Natsu jerked his shoulder away. "I don't need a queen. I don't need anyone's help!"

"Listen to me, Salamander," Gajeel hissed, "whether you like it or not, we are going to be here for you, to help you. Do you know why?"

Before the prince could answer, a knock came at the door. Juvia scurried over to answer. "Who is it?" Natsu asked.

Juvia glanced back, "There is a woman asking Juvia if the prince is here."

"A woman?" Natsu asked, puzzled. He came to the door, and looked out. There, standing before him, was a woman, bent over in a light, woolen cloak. She looked up at him, and Natsu was repulsed. Her skin was shriveled and wrinkled. Her blue hair was thin and stringy. The woman's golden eyes were faded and dull. Natsu cleared his throat. "What business does a old woman such as yourself have here?"

The woman said in a shaking voice, withdrawing something from her cloak pocket. "Dear Young Prince, I have a request. Would you shelter an old lady such as myself from the elements in exchange for a single, red rose?"

She presented the rose to him. Natsu huffed, and slapped the rose from her hand. "When you have something of value to exchange for your stay, come back. Though, I doubt anything a shriveled hag like you could bring to me would have any more value than this rose."

"Appearances are not always what they seem," she said in a sage tone.

"I don't care, now leave!" he replied stiffly.

Erza gasped. "Prince Natsu, please be more polite."

"You are certainly right, Erza," Natsu replied much to Erza's shock. "Good day, you ugly hag." Natsu was about to close the door, when a bright light surrounded the woman. Before his eyes, she transformed into a beautiful enchantress with flowing blue hair and fair skin, her golden eyes bright in rage.

"Prince Natsu, you have shamed your family name," she said in a commanding voice. "You have failed to learn to love another anymore than you love yourself, and for that you are to be punished. Until you learn to love, a curse will be cast upon your castle.

"You will become a beast, young prince. Nothing in your house will be the same again! If you cannot learn to love before your seventeenth birthday, when all the petals of the rose fall, the curse will not be lifted," she finished.

Suddenly, the prince was lifted into the air, and he felt a burning sensation all over his body. His skin hardened, and her felt something protruding from the bottom of his spine. The same feeling entered his shoulder blades. Natsu's canines became longer, and his fingernails became claws. The enchantress had turned him into a dragon- with scales of dark reds and pinks.

Exhausted and unable to see where his servants had gone, Natsu felt his world darken, and his hope begin to leave him.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed so far, I know it was certainly fun writing this. Hehe, Gray is gonna have to sing 'Be Our Guest,' haha! **

**Don't forget to review! If you do, I'll probably update sooner! Well, actually I already wrote the next chapter, so maybe I'll update on Wednesday, that is if y'all like this story.**

**Until next time, hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Check out my profile for the schedule for updates!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Mornings in the small town of Magnolia, where Lucy lived, were hardly ever different. Lucy made her way into town, carrying a basket with her, her blue dress and white apron bringing out her brown eyes and blond hair. As she walked into town, she thought to herself, _This little town, is such a quiet village. Everyday is like the one before. This little town is full of little people, waking up to say-_

The windows and shops of the town's buildings opened to reveal multiple people, offering a "Bonjour" to the people passing by. Lucy smiled as the town came to life, thinking, _There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and loaves to sell. Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town- _

"Good morning, Lucy," the baker said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Good morning, sir," she replied, hoping to strike up a conversation with the small man.

"Where are you off to this morning?" he asked her.

Lucy smiled, and replied enthusiastically, "The book shop, sir. I just finished the most wondrous book about giants and beanstalks." Lucy pulled out the book from her basket.

Before she could go on, the baker said, "That's nice, dear. Marie! The baguettes."

Lucy sighed, and put her book away, walking further into town to her destination. As she walked, the townspeople said the most peculiar things about her, though its isn't as though they weren't true. Lucy was a peculiar girl, her mind always wandering. She had never been part of any crowd, and no one could deny she was, well, a funny girl. Lucy hitched a ride on the back of a carriage, watching the morning go by with havoc. People bustled about to get their shopping done, and argued about the prices. As she hopped off, Lucy thought to herself, _There must be more than this provincial life._

Opening the door to the book shop, she was greeted by the bookkeeper. "Ah, Lucy!"

"Good morning, I've come to return the book I borrowed," Lucy replied, smiling as she handed the book to the small old man.

"Finished already?" he asked as Lucy went to browse his shelves. "I couldn't put it down," she replied. "Have anything new?"

The man laughed, putting up the book. "Not since yesterday, Lucy."

"Oh, that's all right. Let's see, I'll borrow-" Lucy pulled a book from the shelf, "this one!"

"That one?" the bookkeeper asked, skeptical. "Why you've read it twice!"

Lucy smiled, and replied dreamily, "Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise."

The man chuckled. "Well if you like that much, it's yours." He placed the book in Lucy's palm.

"But sir!" she said in awe.

"I insist!"

"Oh, thank you very much!" Lucy made her way outside, where several men were watching her. She walked through town again, her face dreaming as she began to reread the book for the third time. Avoiding all mishaps, she walked along as more rumors were spread. She was quite a puzzle to the rest of the town. Sitting by the fountain, she began speaking to the only one's who'd listen- the sheep. "Oh, isn't this amazing?" she showed the sheep the pages. "Its my favorite part because, well, you'll see." she showed a second sheep the picture. "Here's where she meets Prince Charming," Lucy jerked the book away as the farm animal took a bite from the page, "but she won't discover that its him, till chapter three!"

She flipped though the book as the shepherd boy herded his flock away. Lucy made her way home again, the townspeople now speaking of her looks. Lucy was beautiful, her golden locks and chocolate brown eyes attracted the attention of many. That said, she was still very different from the townspeople, and no beauty would make them forget it.

As geese flew above the town, a gun shot sounded and one fell to the ground. A very short man, wearing all blue, scurried up to catch the dead goose, but it fell just next to the bag. Picking up the prize, he made his way back to a tall, handsome man, saying, "Wow, you haven't missed a shot, Loki! You're the greatest hunter in the world!" The little cat-like man beamed up at him.

Loki blew away the smoke from his rifle, and replied egotistically, "I know."

"No beast alive stands a chance against you!" the little man said, grabbing the load of goods Loki had hunted down. "And no girl for that matter."

"It's true, Happy," Loki said, pulling the man up to his height, "and I've got my sights set on that one." He pointed his gun to Lucy, whom was walking by without notice.

"The inventor's daughter?" Happy asked, skeptically.

"She's the one! The luck girl I'm going to make my wife!" Loki replied, dropping the small man. Happy tried to say something, but Loki spoke over him. "The most beautiful girl in town! That makes her the best!" Loki dropped the rifle on Happy's head for him to carry. "And don't I deserve the best?" He picked up his manservant so he could stand.

"Of course you do, Loki!" Happy replied.

Loki brushed himself off, and said in a sing-song voice, "Right from the moment when I met her, saw her. I said she's gorgeous and I fell!" He grabbed his rifle again as Lucy passed by, combing a hand through his orange hair. "Here in town there's only she, who's as beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Lucy!" He was shocked as Lucy didn't even glance at him, walking by without a worry.

He followed her, determined to catch up. Three girls stood by the water pump,and fawned over Loki, ignoring Happy completely. They spoke with each other, and fainted over their own words. Loki, however, was trying to catch up to Lucy, but the bustle in the streets blocked him. Though Lucy walked through with ease. Speaking to herself, she said, "There must be more than this provincial life!"

Loki climbed onto a roof, and declared, "Just watch I'm going to make Lucy my wife!"

Lucy kept walking, her nose still in the book, as the townspeople were in awe at her strangeness, Loki making his way closer to her from the rooftops.

* * *

**Short, I know, but the next chapter will be a lot longer. As for updates, check my profile for the schedule. **

**Reviews are always welcome. It's my first time writing a fanfic based of a movie, so I will welcome pointers, criticism, and compliments. Just, no flames please.**

**Alright, until next Wednesday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh guys I am so so so sorry I didn't update yesterday, but my wifi was practically nonexistent all day. But it's working now (even though it's slow). I was gonna update earlier and I was completely sidetracked. I had the chapter ready and everything. Dang, I'm sorry guys. Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Papa!" Lucy called. "I'm home." She set her book on the kitchen table and made her way outside to the cellar where her father, Makarov, worked. "Papa? What are you working on now?"

Lucy's father was an inventor, though none in the town acknowledged the genius of his work. Currently, he was working on a device that would rock the world of science- a device that would chop firewood and throw it into a stack. Ingenious, right? Makarov was currently working on the device so he could enter it in the inventor's fair at the capitol of Fiore. As he tinkered with the knobs and buttons on the machine, smoke spewed from the smoke stack on the top. Lucy chuckled. "Papa, how's it going?"

Makarov emerged from under the machine. "Lucy! I think this will finally work today. Then, it's off to the fair!" The white haired man stood up, reaching only to his daughter's waist. He moved some wood into place, cranked a lever, and pushed the big red button on the machine. He stood next to Lucy, and waited in anticipation for the start of a new age.

The mechanism began to whir, and steam floated out of the smoke stack. The ax on the front of the machine began to move in an up and down motion until it cut into the wood before it. A clank sounded, then a mechanical hand came and grabbed the two pieces. In one motion, it threw the wood over the top of the device and into a neat pile by the far wall. Lucy and Makarov blinked for moment, then looked at each other in amazement. "It worked, Papa, it actually worked!" Lucy exclaimed.

Her father laughed in triumph. "I always knew it would. Now I have to get going!" He ran outside and grabbed his trunk and hat from the house. Coming into the cellar again, he grabbed Lucy's hands and skipped in a circle around her. "Oh, Lucy, things are turning for the better! Go get Plue ready for me, and I'll get this winner outside."

After several minutes of preparations, Makarov had put the machine on a cart, which was attached to the halter of their gelding, Plue, a white horse with a yellow mane. Mounted and ready to go, Makarov made sure Lucy was alright before he left. Waving goodbye, he called, "I'll be back in a few days, Lucy! Take care of yourself while I'm gone!"

Lucy waved back as he left. "I will, Papa! You take care as well!" Lucy smiled and made her way inside once again, thinking that perhaps she should try to write in her novel today.

-o-o-o-

Makarov had been traveling for a day, and he was beginning to think he was a little bit lost. _Someone should invent a device that gives you directions as you go, so you don't have to look at a map every five seconds. _His eyes twinkled as he thought of the idea. It was ingenious, but how to make something of the sort was beyond even him.

Soon, he came to a fork in the path. To the right was a valley with a stream leading to the south; the path on the left lead through a forest to the north. Makarov check his map, and surveyed his surroundings. Plue gazed down the left path and trembled, making to go down the southern road. Makarov clucked, moving Plue to walk down the left path. "Come on, Plue, this is a short cut."

Reluctantly, Plue did as his master ordered, walking down the path slowly. The forest was dark and spooky, to say the least. A twig snapped nearby, and Plue stopped and looked around. Makarov spurred him forward again and an owl hooted in a hollow of a tree. Trembling again, the horse's head swiveled around, back and forth, searching for danger. Suddenly, a growl came from the right of the path. Makarov glanced around, trying to pinpoint the creature.

"Don't worry, Plue. Let's get going," he said, his voice trembling slightly. Two wolves appeared before them, salivating and growling ferociously. Makarov gasped, and Plue bolted back down the way they came. More wolves joined the first pair, and soon they were surrounded. Snapping at Makarov's feet and Plue's face, they came hungrily. Plue reared, and Makarov fell off suddenly. The scared horse galloped away, some of the predators following him.

Taking this chance, Makarov ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, but at the time it hardly mattered, so long as he could escape those wolves. Clop clop, his shoes sounded on the brick road. Brick road? Makarov looked down, and yes, he was running on a road. He came upon two, large iron gates. Behind him, four wolves had appeared.

He shook the gates violently, desperately trying to open them. The wolves were closing in on him, when suddenly the gates flew open. Makarov scurried behind them, closing the gates as the wolves snapped at his heels. Safe, Makarov gathered his cloak closer to his body, and looked at the building the gates lead to.

The gothic castle was dark and cold. Makarov crossed the bridge leading to the entrance. The gargoyles and towers seemed to loam over him. Lightning cracked behind the towers. Makarov climbed the stone steps up to the large wooden doors. He opened one, creaking it open. He entered slowly, lightning cracked again outside.

The interior of the castle was as bleak as the outside. The dark colors and shadows added a spooky feeling to the large building. "Hello," Makarov called. "Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, he heard a voice say, "Look, Gajeel, the poor man seems lost."

Makarov spun around, "Is someone there? I-I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I need a place to say the night, so please . . . ."

"Oh come on, Gajeel, how about we help him?" the voice said again.

Another voice scoffed, and said, "How about you help him? Last time you went against the master's orders, he almost melted you down to make jewelry, Gray."

Makarov was so confused. Grabbing the candle that was sitting next to a small clock, he moved it around, trying to illuminate the dark room. "I'm not afraid of the master. He wouldn't melt me down, he'd get bored with out me," the voice replied again, though now it sounded closer than before. "Oi, hey gramps, but did you say that you wanted a place to stay?"

"Um, where are you, kind sir?" Makarov asked.

"I'm right here," the voice replied. The candle tapped on Makarov's head. Looking up, he saw a face on the wax of the candle. Smiling, it said, "Hello there."

Makarov started, and dropped the candle. "W-what are you?"

The candle stood up, and brushed himself off. "Excuse you, I belive you mean who am I? I am Gray Fullbuster, butler and gentleman."

The clock sighed and hopped down from the table it was on. "Gray, you are becoming more irresponsible as the years pass."

Gray smiled, "I know." He grabbed the old man's hand and lead him through a door to the right of the main door, into a small study, heated by a warm fire. "Don't mind my companion, Gajeel is just indifferent to everything."

"Gajeel? Is that your name, Mr. Clock?" Makarov asked.

The clock nodded curtly, "Yes. Gajeel Redfox, completely not at your service."

Makarov picked Gajeel up, examining his body intently. "Extraordinary, how do you work?"

Gajeel slapped Makarov's hand away. "I don't know and I don't care. I'm alive, that's what counts."

The candle sighed, shaking his head. "Here, gramps, sit down in this chair." Makarov sat down in the tall backed chair. A foot rest ran up, barking happily. The furniture wriggled under the man's feet, propping them up comfortably. A coat tree came over and wrapped a blanket around Makarov's shoulders. "Are you warm and comfortable now?" Gray asked.

"Yes, I certainly am. Thank you for your kindness," he replied.

"Move, move, out of the way," a feminine voice called. A serving tray came rolling in, a teapot and cup on it. "Would you like a spot of tea?" the tea pot asked.

Makarov nodded, "Yes thank you." He picked up the cup and brought it to his lips. "His mustache tickles, Erza!"

The little tea cup was giggling as Makarov sipped from him. Erza, the tea pot, said fondly, "Alright Romeo, now hush let let the man drink his tea." Makarov smiled and sipped his drink again. "Is the tea satisfactory?"

"Yes, very much, thank you again," the old man answered, putting Romeo down. Makarov leaned back in his chair, reaching his feet out towards the fire.

Gajeel stood next to the chair. "Hey ice-head, letting the poor man sit in the master's chair is dangerous. Letting him _in_ was asking for trouble."

Gray scoffed. "Kindness is rewarded with kindness, not anger. You should try it sometime, Gajeel."

Gajeel glared at the candlestick. "I'm just worried for our guest. What if the master finds him?"

"What if I find who?" a voice came from the doorway. A creature stood in the frame, lightning illuminating his silhouette. On all fours, with horns and wings, its tail swinging back and forth, the dragon was something to recon with. It made its way to the chair. "Gajeel, why do I smell a trespasser?"

Gray hopped up, his friends cowering by the cart. "Well, you see, sire, he was . . . well, he was outside in the cold, and . . . ." The beast rounded the chair, facing Makarov who trembled in fear. In the firelight, he saw a dragon, with scales of reds and pinks. It wore trousers and a blue cape. His golden eyes were cold and furious.

"What are you doing in my castle, old man?!" he roared.

Makarov scurried off the chair, and tried to escape the beast he thought only lived in fairy tales. "I-I was only seeking shelter from the incoming storm, s-sir."

"I don't care!" the dragon grasped Makarov's cloak in two of his talons, dragging the old man behind him. "For trespassing, you will spend the rest of your life in the dungeon!"

Gray followed behind helplessly, Gajeel at his side. "Please sir, have mercy on the poor man. He may have a family, and he's sick as well-"

The dragon rounded on the candlestick. "He should have though about all that before coming into my castle uninvited!" They reached the northern tower, where the dragon threw the old man into a cold, damp cell. "Enjoy your stay," he said to the shivering man.

As they left, Gajeel said softly, "Salamander, you'll never break the curse like this."

Gray nodded, "He's right. We only have a few months left, Prince Natsu."

"I know that!" Natsu roared. He sighed, and said again in a calmer voice, "I know that, but how could anyone love a fire-breathing dragon? Especially one who can't control his temper."

Gray placed a candle on the prince's claw. "Remember what the enchantress said, sir, appearances are not what they seem."

Gajeel nodded, "He's right for once. Even the toughest amour can be broken by a strong sword."

Natsu shook his head. "I'm confused. Are you saying I have to be killed?"

Erza came up behind the three. "No, no. They are saying that it's not what you look like that counts, Prince Natsu. When you find the right girl, she'll love you for what's inside."

"Couldn't you guys have just said that?"

"Hey, I was trying to be poetic, Salamander! Before you know it, I'll be a famous poet and singer!" Gajeel retorted.

Natsu snorted, and made his way to his bed chamber. "What ever you say, Gajeel."

o-o-o-o

The next day, Lucy sat in her favorite cushioned chair, reading her book. Suddenly, a brisk knock came at her door. She sighed and went to open it, and was met by the smiling face of Loki, who was in his best clothes. "Oh, hello, Loki," she said, uncertainly.

"Hello, Lucy," he greeted her, pushing the door open wider. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," she replied.

Loki entered her home and made his way near the fire place. "You know something, Lucy? I'm going to make your day even better!"

Lucy was skeptical. "How?"

Loki sat down in a chair, propping his feet on the table before him. "Picture this, Lucy. I'm sitting next to the fire, a fresh kill roasting, it's sweet aroma filling the house. My little wife massaging my aching feet while our children play nearby with the dogs- why we'll have six or seven."

Lucy was repulsed at his feet, but his words made it worse. "Six or seven dogs?"

"No! Children! Strapping, handsome boys like me, naturally," Loki said proudly, getting up from his chair. "And do you know who that lucky little wife will be?"

Lucy backed away from the orange haired man. "Aries?"

Loki scoffed. "Aries is nice, but she's not the best, and boy, do I deserve the best."

"S-so who is the best?" Lucy asked, regretting it almost instantly.

Loki smiled, leaning against the wall as to trap Lucy against it. His words were said in a whisper, "You are, Lucy."

As he leaned in to steal a kiss, Lucy slipped out from his cage. "Oh, Loki, I'm flattered, but I just don't think I'm worthy of you."

Loke smirked and came after her. "Lucy, I know that you are, so become my beautiful little wife."

Lucy leaned against the door. "I'm hardly beautiful, Loki. Though I'm sure there is a woman out there that will be your wife." Loki pinned her against the door, leaning towards her again. Lucy nimbly opened the door, and slipped out of the way as Loki fell outside. She placed his boots by the door, and slammed it close.

* * *

**Alright, I'm glad that's done. Again, I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I'll see you guys again on Wednesday!**

**If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Ready for the next chapter, friends? Good, I'm glad. So I've gotten some great advice from my reviewers and followers, so I'd like to thank them very very much.**

**this chapter is dedicated to NutsieDreamer and GeminiMab**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Makarov shivered in a corner of his cell. Bitterly, he thought of the things he would have done to that dragon if he hadn't been in such a shock to see him. _Why if I hadn't been so startled, I would have given him one good! _Makarov thought ferociously.

Suddenly, he heard a clank come from the direction of the staircase. Once he got to the door, he called out in a voice that trembled from the cold, "You better be bringing me a blanket and a hot meal, whoever you are! I won't stand for this kind of treatment!"

A blue candle stick entered the light coming from a crack in the ceiling. As it came closer, Makarov made out designs on the the body of the candle he hadn't seen before: snowflakes and something that looked like frost decorated the candle. "Calm down, if the master hears you yelling like this he might actually get angry," Gray said.

"Tch, he's always angry," a second voice called. Makarov saw the steel clock enter the light as well, noticing the dragon designs that were stenciled into the side of the metal.

Gray scoffed. "That flame-brain couldn't take me on even if I was human again." He turned to face Makarov. "Now, I'm sorry we can't do much for you . . . uh, you never told us your name, mister."

"I am Makarov Dreyar," he replied.

"Hurry up!" a feminine voice called from the stairs. "The master will find out if you don't hurry up!" Erza Scarlet, the tea pot, hopped into the light as well, a small plate of bread and cheese following behind her. "I apologize for not bringing you more, but the master was eating in the kitchen today, so this was all we could get."

Makarov smiled. At least someone in this wretched castle attempted to be civil. "Thank you." Makarov took the bread and cheese from the plate, and let out a hoarse cough.

"Oh no," Erza said in a worried tone, "you sound sick."

Makarov took a bite of the food. "It's nothing, just a cough."

Erza studied him with a worried glance. "If you say so, sir. Alright boys, lets get going."

Gray folded his arms stubbornly. "I'm staying to keep Makarov company."

"No, you're not, popsicle," Gajeel retorted. "The master will notice if you do."

"Watch who you're calling popsicle, bolt-brain!" Gray yelled.

"Gray, Gajeel! You two better not be arguing back there!" Erza called from the stairs.

Gray flinched and called back, "Nope, we certainly aren't!" Gajeel scoffed, folding his metal arms. "You're to timid around Erza, Gray, she's not that scary."

Erza's voice traveled up the stairs once more. "Get your butts down here, now!"

"Yes ma'am!" the two men replied, making their way down the stairs. Gray called up to Makarov, "We'll be back tomorrow, so don't die until then!"

Makarov chuckled. _Such strange people they are, _he thought.

-o-o-o-

Lucy woke up the next morning to do her chores. As she walked through the living room, she saw the picture of her mother on the shelf near the window. Smiling, Lucy picked up the picture. "Can yo believe it, Mother? The nerve of that man, asking me to marry him all of a sudden."

Placing the picture down, Lucy went outside, continuing her rant. "I mean, who asks a person to marry them when they aren't even in love!" She fed the chickens and the goats, saying to them, "Can you imagine? Me, as Loke's 'pretty little wife!' No sir, no way, that's not for me!" She headed away from her house, her eyes locked on the northern horizon. "I want so much more than this provincial life!"

Lucy gained speed and ran up a hill that over looked the river and forest. "I want adventure in the great wide somewhere! Oh, I want it more than I can tell!" She laid down in the grass, and picked a single dandelion, saying in a softer voice, "For once it might be grand, to have someone understand." She let the seeds loose into the wind. "I want so much more than they's got planned."

The sound of approaching hooves broke Lucy out of her daydream. "Plue!" she exclaimed. The white gelding galloped towards her, trembling and his eyes darting around uncertainly. Lucy saw the cart still attached to his harness, and looked around for her father. She grabbed the gelding's face in her hands, and looked into his eyes. "Plue, Plue calm down." Once he had calmed, Lucy detached him from the cart, and lead him to the house. After she had grabbed a cloak, Lucy hopped onto Plue's back. "Can you take me to Papa, Plue?"

Trembling a bit, the gelding soon heading north, towards the dark forest where the castle stood.

o-o-o-o

After traveling for sometime, Lucy and Plue made it to the iron gates off the dark, gothic castle. Lucy looked up at the towers that loomed far above her. "How did Papa get in there? Gyah, I wanna go home," she squealed. Plue gladly began to turn around and head away from the gates. Taking a deep breathe, Lucy turned him around. "No, Plue, we need to save Papa."

Opening the gates, Lucy spurred the gelding forward. They crossed the stone bridge and Lucy left the white horse at the stables. Then, she made her way inside the castle. She opened the large wooden doors and entered the dark room. "Hello," she called. Moving forward slowly, she called out again, "Hello!"

Further inside the castle, Lucy heard two voices arguing. "This is all your fault and you know it, popsicle."

"It's not my fault, bolts! Now- hey, look its a girl."

"Oh no, don't you dare!"

Lucy bit her lip and stepped further into the castle. "Excuse me, but I-I'm here for my father. If you could tell me where he is . . ."

But Gray didn't hear the rest of what Lucy had to say. With one hand, he began to slap Gajeel on the shoulder. "Gajeel, hey Gajeel. It is a girl."

Gajeel huffed, and grumbled so that the ice-head couldn't hear, "You're not going to listen to me, huh?" Louder, he said, "Don't let Juvia hear you talking about other women, Gray, she might kill them."

Gray cringed. "No, you idiot. She may be the one we were waiting for! She says she's here for her father, too! It must be Makarov!" He jumped off the table they were on, and began to hop down the hall towards the north tower.

Lucy heard the man say her father's name. She gasped, saying in a hushed tone, "So he's here." She saw a light come from before her, and headed towards it. "Wait, I'm coming with you!"

Gajeel jumped down from the table as well, following after Gray. "Wait, think about this first, ice-head!"

Gray looked back at him. "I am thinking, and I think she may be the one to break the spell!"

"Tch, that isn't what I meant!"

"I know."

Lucy followed the voices, and soon she came to a staircase. The light was disappearing quickly up the winding stairs. After a moment's hesitation, Lucy felt her nerves steel and she made her way up the stairs.

"Papa," she called. "Papa, are you there?"

"Lucy?" a weak voice called out to her. "Is that you?"

Lucy rushed to the sound of her father's voice. She found him behind the wood door of a cell, his small face peering out through the bars at the bottom. He coughed as she kneeled before him. "Oh, Papa, who did this to you? Come on, let's get you out of here."

Makarov grabbed Lucy's hands as they fumbled with the lock on the door. "Listen to me, Lucy, and listen well. You need to get out of here. *cough cough* T-there is something horrible in this castle, you need to leave."

Lucy shook her head. "I'm not leaving you here, Papa, you're sick."

"Who's there?" a rough voice called from the shadows.

Makarov's eyes widened, and he quickly brought Lucy's attention back to him. "Lucy, listen to me. He's here, you need to get away before he hurts you too!"

Lucy turned around and faced the shadows, where she heard a rustling sound. "Why did you lock my father up like this?" she asked.

The creature stopped moving. "He was trespassing."

Lucy was angry now. "He's sick! If he stays here any longer, he'll die!"

"That isn't really my problem, now is it?" the voice replied.

"It is if the stench of his corpse stinks up your wretched castle!" Lucy retorted. She took a deep breathe and said in a calmer tone. "If you won't let him go home with me, then take me in exchange for him."

"Lucy, don't do it!" Makarov yelled. Lucy turned and smiled at him. "You don't know what you're doing," he said quietly.

"Do you promise to stay here forever?" the voice asked.

"No!" Makarov cried.

"Don't worry," Lucy said. She turned to face the large shadow before her. Looking up, she was blinded by the light streaming in through the rafters. "Come into the light," she requested.

The shadow grunted, and began to move forward. On all fours, a red dragon entered the light. The blue cape draped on his back and his tail swishing back and forth, Lucy was startled beyond doubt. Steeling her nerves, she turned to face her father, offering a smile, while she whispered, "I'll do it, I'll stay here."

"Done."

In a swift motion, he ripped open Makarov's cell and dragged him out. "Lucy, Lucy no!" the old man cried as he was dragged outside. The dragon threw the man into a carriage that rested outside the castle gardens. From her tower, Lucy watched this. She watched in despair as the carriage headed to town with her father before she even got to say good bye.

In the front of the castle, Natsu was returning back inside, followed by Gray, Erza, and Gajeel. Gray opened his mouth to say something, but closed it at a loss of words. Erza kept pace with the red beast, and said in a scolding tone, "You were quite rough with him, couldn't you have been more gentle?"

Natsu glared at her. "He won't die if that's what you're worried about. The carriage should keep out the cold and the wolves."

Erza gave him a pointed look. "At the very least, you could have let the poor girl say good bye."

Natsu stopped halfway up the stairs. "Maybe you're right, but it doesn't matter now."

"You should at least give her a proper room," Gray suggested. "I mean, she will be staying with us for a long time."

"Gray-sama! Juvia can't believe you'd dare look at another woman!" a feminine voice cried from the top of the stairs. A blue feather duster with a blue, water designed handle, began descending the stairs in a rush towards the candle.

Gray looked at her strangely. "Juvia, I was just making a helpful suggestion. Maybe now the curse can be lifted."

Juvia looked up at him with wet eyes. "That girl," she said bitterly, "is now Juvia's rival in love!" Gray shook his head at her.

Gajeel nudged Natsu's arm. "It's not a bad idea, Salamander. She might not hate you as much if you do." Erza nodded encouragingly.

Natsu sighed, shaking his head at his strange companions. Would it really have been such a crime if Natsu had thought of this himself? He made his way to the North Tower where Lucy was still gazing out the window. Natsu took this chance to study her properly. He had to admit, she was pretty. Her golden blond hair was down partially, though some was pulled up in a side pony tail. Her bangs framed her smooth face and her brown eyes big, almost like a deer's. Natsu noticed the tears that had fallen from her eyes, and with his exceptional hearing, he heard her mumble, "I'll never forgive him . . . he has no respect for people and their rights . . . it's so c-cold, I hate it . . . he didn't even let me say good bye . . . ." So much for her liking him.

Natsu cleared his throat, though it sounded like a low growl. "Come with me, you can stay in another room within the castle."

Lucy looked over at him, giving him a accusing look. "Why do you care all of a sudden?" she asked bitterly.

Natsu looked away from her and grumbled, "I wouldn't want your corpse stinking up my 'wretched castle,' now would I?" Lucy looked at him in shock. _Is he trying to be nice?_ she thought. Natsu turned away from her and headed down the tower. Over his shoulder, he called to her, "Well, are you going to stay there and freeze, or come with me?"

Lucy shook her head, dismissing the thoughts of this, this _beast_ possibly trying to be nice to her. Getting up from the cold, stone floor, Lucy followed the dragon into the dark castle.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I missed the update for Wednesday, but I did something to my wrist and I couldn't type all week. I'm sorry!**

**I hope this will make up for it though: THE LONG AWAITED SCENE IS HERE XD**

**Thank you everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed/read this you guys are the reason I write!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"You can go anywhere in castle, just not the West Wing," Natsu said to the blond behind him as they marched through the dreary hallways of the maze-like castle. Lucy looked around her, taking in the dark designs and the nefarious statues that lurked near the walls. As they traveled through a hallway adorned with armor, Lucy felt like she was being watched by them. Turning her head around, she noticed nothing, though one helmet did seem to turn back into place. She stared at the dragon's back before her. "Why can't I go into the West Wing?"

"Because I said so," he snapped at her. Sighing, he opened the tall, white door that they had arrived at. "This is your room. We will be having supper at seven in the dining hall tonight."

When Lucy entered, he closed the door, leaving her to her thoughts. The room was well kept, its baby blue walls complementing the white sheets on the bed. Passing a white wardrobe, Lucy threw herself on the bed. Turning over on her back, she stared up at the ceiling. _How did I get tied up into this mess?_ Lucy thought to herself. Lucy had surprised herself though, if she were any other girl, she would have been crying- sobbing right now. But Lucy craved for adventure, even if this was more than what she bargained for

At any rate, Lucy was very tired. Grabbing a pillow, she hugged it against herself, and soon fell asleep.

o~o~o~o

Lucy felt something shake her awake. "Excuse me, but its almost seven o'clock."

Opening her eyes, Lucy was met with the face of the wardrobe. She blinked, thinking for a moment that she was still dreaming. When the wardrobe still hadn't disappeared, Lucy jumped off the bed, and let out a small scream. Pointing a finger at the furniture, she stuttered, "W-what are you?"

The wardrobe gave her a look. "Pointing is rude you know."

Lucy sat on the bed again. "I''m sorry, I've just never seen a talking wardrobe before."

"It's alright. My name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira," Mira said to the blond, smiling fondly. "Now, how about we get you dressed for dinner?" She opened herself to present the clothes she had, only to see a couple of moths fly out. "Oops, I wasn't counting on that. Well, let's see . . . something to bring out your complexion, maybe?"

Lucy set a hand on Mira's shoulder. "It's alright. I don't think I'm going to dinner."

"But you must. If not for the master, then go for the food. The cook is wonderful," Mira replied.

"I'm not very hungry," Lucy insisted.

Mira set a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Listen to me, Lucy. The master may not seem like a wonderful person, and in certain ways he isn't, but he deserves for you to give him a chance."

Lucy thought about it for a moment. In her heart, she felt like there was more to that dragon than she thought, but nothing could change the fact that he'd almost indirectly killed her father. Lucy gave Mira a sad smile. "You may be right, Mira, but tonight I'm just not ready to give him a chance."

Mira smiled at the girl before her. "Alright, if that's your decision."

~o~o~o~

Natsu was losing his patience. It was seven thirty, and that girl still hadn't come down for dinner. Natsu scowled, she was so infuriating. Banging a clawed fist on the table, he turned to Gajeel. "Hey metal-head, how about you go up stairs and find out why she's late?" Natsu asked, well really he commanded.

Gajeel looked at the dragon from the corner of his eye, then stared straight ahead. "How about I teach you some manners, Salamander?"

"Gajeel," Natgsu growled dangerously.

Sighing, he replied, "Right, right, I hear ya." He headed towards the West Wing of the castle, where Lucy's room was. Arriving at the door, he knocked loudly. "Hey bunny-girl, the master wants to know why you're late."

"I'm not coming to dinner," he heard her call.

Gajeel scowled. "He's not going to be happy."

"I don't care!"

"He might kill me, can you live with that?"

She was silent for a moment. "I might be able to."

Gajeel huffed. "Heartless girl. Alright, fine. I won't bother you again." He began to make his way downstairs once more when he heard Lucy call to him. "Thank you."

Sighing, Gajeel opened the door to the dinning hall, where Erza and Gray were talking to Natsu on ways to win Lucy's heart. They were obviously getting no where, since the two had very different views on love. Natsu whipped his head towards the door, and sighed when he saw Gajeel.

"What's wrong with you, Salamander?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu shook his head. "Nothing, I was just expecting a young lady to be standing there, not a clock."

"Well excuse me."

The dragon glared at him. "Is she coming or not?"

Gajeel seemed hesitant. "Don't loose your temper, but . . . she's not coming."

Natsu said nothing. Frankly, this scarred the servants more than when he yells at them. They exchanged a worried look, and when Natsu bolted towards Lucy's room, they were right on his tail. Almost literally.

Banging on the white door, Natsu roared, "Why aren't you coming down for dinner, Luigi?!"

"I'm not hungry. And my name isn't Luigi!" Lucy yelled in response.

"Well then what is your name?!" Natsu yelled at her.

Gray glared at the dragon. "Hey, call down already, will ya."

Natsu breathed heavily as he waited for Lucy's response. After what seemed like ages to him, he heard Lucy call, "My name is Lucy."

Biting down his anger, Natsu replied, "Well, Lucy, will come come down for dinner now?"

Erza gave him a pointed look, and Gray and Gajeel whispered in unison, "Please?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, and asked begrudgingly, "Please?"

"No," came the blunt response.

Making gestures as if to say, 'See what I was telling you?' Natsu was reaching his limit. Noticing this, Gray said hastily, "Now calm down there, flame-brain." That was the icing on the cake. Natsu's top blew and he roared at the girl inside the room, "Alright then, fine! If you won't eat dinner with me, then you wont eat dinner at all!"

(**A/N: All this talk about dinner has gotten me hungry.**)

Grumbling to himself about how infuriating Lucy was, Natsu stormed downstairs and left his three friends thoroughly startled. They exchanged a worried glance a hurried to follow him downstairs. "Couldn't you have been more gentle?" Erza asked him sternly.

"No."

Erza roller her eyes. "Honestly. Natsu, you'll never get anywhere with that attitude."

"So?"

"Stop being such a child!" Erza exclaimed. "Pouting and losing your temper will get you no where!"

"Well look who's one to talk," Natsu countered hotly.

Erza sighed. "There's no getting to you, is there?" Shaking her head, she left the three boys alone as they watched her go.

"Nice job, flame-brian. Now you've got Erza mad at ya," Gray commented.

Natsu glared down at him. Sighing, he looked away. "What should I have done differently?" He asked as he sat down in his chair near the fireplace.

"For starters, you could have thought about how Lucy feels," Gray replied.

Natsu looked at him blankly. "Which is how?"

Gray threw his hands(candles, whatever you wanna call 'em) into the air. "How am I supposed to know that? She just lost everything and is stuck in a dark castle with people she doesn't like, how is she supposed to feel?"

"How would you feel, Salamander?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu looked to the ground. "Lonely. And mad probably."

"See, that must be how she's feeling now," Gray said softly. "So how would you want people to treat you?"

Natsu scowled. "Nicely, I guess."

Gajeel huffed, popping a bolt in his mouth. "You understand her more than you think you do."

"I guess saying what I did wasn't very sympathetic, huh?" Natsu asked.

Gray's eyes widened. "How do you know such high vocabulary?"

Natsu glared at him again. "Shut up, ice princess. Do me a favor, and go make sure she doesn't try to escape tonight." Gray shrugged, and dragged Gajeel out with him. Slowly, Natsu pulled something out of a pocket he kept in his cloak. A small, handheld mirror lay in his hand. Softly, he said to the object, "Show me Lucy."

The mirror shined with a bright blue light. Then, it showed the simple room that Natsu had given Lucy. There, he saw her laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. Mira was trying to speak to her, but was unsuccessful. Sighing, Natsu put the mirror back where he retrieved it from. "I'm such a fool," he whispered.

o~o~o~o

Slowly, Lucy cracked open the door to her room. She looked right and left, making sure no one was around to see her leave her room. It was quite late at night, so she was certain no one would be awake to see her leave. Now Lucy wasn't trying to escape, she was simply in search of something to eat.

Quietly, Lucy tip-toed down the stairs. She reached the the grand hall that lead to the entrance where she first entered the palace. To her right, she heard faint voices. Following a feeling she had in her gut, Lucy headed in that direction.

Inside the kitchen, the stove was having field day. "Can you believe him?" the stove asked furiously. "What a waste of a perfectly good meal!"

Erza looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "What's done is done, there's nothing we can do about it."

"Well if you ask me, maybe having this girl here will change him," Gajeel commented.

Erza nodded. "He seems to have mellowed a bit already."

"He seems the same to me," Gray huffed.

Erza and Gajeel whipped their heads in Gray's direction. "Gray," Erza began, "I thought the master asked you to watch Lucy?"

Gray shrugged. "She won't try to escape."

"What makes you so sure?" Gajeel asked.

"Excuse me, but could I have something to eat please?" Lucy asked from the doorway.

Gray smirked at Gajeel, then hopped up and lead Lucy out of the room. "Now I'm sure that our great and wonderful cook will make you something, right?" Gray winked at the stove and resumed to lead Lucy into the dining hall. "Here, take a seat and we will entertain you while you await dinner."

Gajeel hopped onto the table after Gray and rolled his eyes. "This isn't a good idea."

"Oh, its a wonderful idea, metal-head," Gray replied lightly.

"Well if its entertainment you want, then let me do it," Gajeel suggested.

"Oh no," the candle grimaced.

Erza called from the kitchen, "Why not let him, Gray?"

"Fine, but don't complain when your ears burst!" Gray exclaimed.

Gajeel huffed. "I'm not that bad, ice princess."

"Oh, yeah. Prove it!"

Gajeel smiled. Clearing his throat, the lights dimmed in the dinning hall. "Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!"

A chair quickly scurried up and let Lucy sit down. Gajeel proceeded to sing as the plates and food paraded out of the kitchen. (**A/N: I'm not going to describe this scene {much} because I know everyone is already singing this in their head and knows how this goes**.)

_Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_Put our service to the test_

_Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_

_And we'll provide the rest_

_Soup du jour_

_Hot hors d'oeuvres_

_Why, we only live to serve_

_Try the grey stuff, it's delicious._

_Don't believe me? Ask the dishes_

_They can sing, they can dance_

_After all, Miss, this is Fiore*_

_And a dinner here is never second best_

_Go on, unfold your menu_

_Take a glance and then you'll_

_Be our guest_

_Oui, our guest_

_Be our guest!_

Gajeel went up to his blue friend, and said to him, "How about it? You wanna sing, too, Gray?"

"No, no, I can't sing, but you sure can," Gray replied in a begrudging tone.

"Join him!" Lucy insisted.

"Alright." And with that, Gray and Gajeel began to entertain Lucy.

Gray:

_Beef ragout_

_Cheese souffle_

_Pie and pudding "en flambe"_

Gajeel:

_We'll prepare and serve with flair_

_A culinary cabaret!_

_You're alone_

_And you're scared_

Gray:

_But the banquet's all prepared_

_No one's gloomy or complaining_

_While the flatware's entertaining_

_We tell jokes! I do tricks_

_With my fellow candlesticks_

Gajeel and Gray:

_And it's all in perfect taste_

_That you can bet_

_Come on and lift your glass_

_You've won your own free pass_

_To be out guest_

Gajeel:

_If you're stressed_

_It's fine dining we suggest_

Gray and Gajeel:

_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_Get your worries off your chest_

_Let us say for your entree_

_We've an array; may we suggest:_

_Try the bread! Try the soup!_

_When the croutons loop de loop_

_It's a treat for any dinner_

_Don't believe me? Ask the china_

_Singing pork! Dancing veal!_

_What an entertaining meal!_

_How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?_

_We'll make you shout "encore!"_

_And send us out for more_

_So, be our guest!_

Gajeel:

_Be our guest!_

Gray:

_Be our guest!_

Erza:

_It's a guest! It's a guest!_

_Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_

_Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

_I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

_With dessert, she'll want tea_

_And my dear that's fine with me_

_While the cups do their soft-shoein'_

_I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

_I'll get warm, piping hot_

_Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?_

_Clean it up! We want the company impressed_

Gray:

_We've got a lot to do!_

Erza:

_Is it one lump or two?_

_For you, our guest!_

Gray and Gajeel:

She's our guest!

Erza:

_She's our guest!_

Gray and Gajeel:

_She's our guest!_

_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

Gajeel:

_Life is so unnerving_

_For a servant who's not serving_

_He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

_Ah, those good old days when we were useful..._

_Suddenly those good old days are gone_

_Three years we've been rusting_

_Needing so much more than dusting_

_Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

_Most days we just lay around the castle_

_Flabby, fat and lazy_

_You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

Gray, Gajeel and Erza:

_Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_Our command is your request_

_It's been years since we've had anybody here_

_And we're obsessed_

_With your meal, with your ease_

_Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

_While the candlelight's still glowing_

_Let us help you, We'll keep going_

_Course by course, one by one_

_'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"_

_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

_But for now, let's eat up_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Please, be our guest!_

Lucy applauded her friends and said, "That was wonderful! And the food was great as well, thank yo so much."

"Ah, well its the least we could do," Gray replied with a grin on his face.

Gajeel cleared his throat. "Is there anything else we can do for you before you retire for the night?"

Lucy pondered his question for a moment. "Hmm, well I guess a tour of the castle would be nice."

* * *

***Yeah, yeah, yeah. It doesn't sound as good, but I had to.**

* * *

**Ok, so what did y'all think? Were they too OOC at time? OR was it good? I wanna know! Thank you for being to patient with me, guys! Hopefully I can get you guys another update on Wednesday.**

**So has anyone watched the new FT episode or read the manga chapter? They. Were. Fricking. Awesome. **

**Alright, stay awesome guys!**


End file.
